


The 'Bathtub Incident'

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Bath Sex, F/M, Rain, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: A bath full of water plus Lacey equaled an angry mess. An equation Gold learned to his cost.





	

Gold shook his head and tried to wipe most of the water out of his face. The distance between his shop and the library was only two blocks, but that had been enough for the sudden downpour to soak him to his skin. He raised his hand to knock at Lacey’s door, but before his knuckles connected with wood, it was pulled open and he was tugged inside by an impatient Lacey, (his girlfriend, but he’d still not been brave enough to say that out loud).

“I could hear you dripping on the mat. Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”

He let her peel his sodden overcoat off his shoulders.

“But we’re going out for dinner.”

“Fuck that. You’re freezing. Hot bath now.”

He let himself be chivvied into the bathroom where Lacey proceeded to strip his clothes from him. Being undressed by Lacey was normally a wonderfully erotic experience, but this time it was just a relief to have the cold wet cloth away from his skin. While he fought his way out of his socks Lacey ran the bath, she cuddled him as it filled, letting him gratefully leach her body heat.

“They have these great inventions called umbrellas, you should try one.”

He rubbed his cold nose into the crook of her neck and mumbled; “They’re a pain in the arse with the cane.”

She sighed at his stubbornness and pointed to the tub.

“Get in. I’ll get us some wine.”

Gold eased himself into the water with a long moan. The gooseflesh on his skin melted under the heat and the last of his shivers vanished. Lacey reappeared with two large glasses of wine, wearing only a little robe. Gold grinned happily as he took a sip of the full bodied red, the wine was good, but there was another body he was far more interested in.

“I’d warm up quicker if you joined me, sweetheart.”

Lacey gave him a knowing smirk and set her wineglass down.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

She dropped the robe and struck a sultry pose, Gold hummed appreciatively and offered her his hand to steady her while she stepped into the tub and straddled his lap. She raked her nails over his chest, just on the edge of painful and wriggled her hips.

“Feels like part of you is getting plenty hot.”

Gold ran his hands up over her body until he had two handfuls of breast. Apparently Lacey had being on the receiving end of complaints that her breasts were too small, Gold thought those men were idiots, her boobs were perfectly proportioned for her body and fit beautifully in his hands. He pinched her nipples causing her to writhe against him.

“Want to do something about my rising temperature?”

A suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows made it clear what he was referring to. Lacey shook her head and pouted at him.

“Sex in the bath is uncomfortable. The water washes away all the right kind of wet.”

He’d never known that, he wasn’t sure if that applied to all women but since Lacey had dipped her hand under the water and gripped his cock now wasn’t the time to ask for further details. Water slopped dangerously close to the lip of the tub as he bucked into her hand.

“Can…oh fuck yes…can I play too?”

Lacey’s answer was to take his hand from her breast and push it between her legs. Mindful of what she had said he focused his attentions solely on her clit. Lost as both of them were in their respective pleasure neither noticed when Lacey’s flailing hand hit the faucet allowing more water into the already overfilled tub. Part of Gold’s brain noted a cracking sound at one point, but he dismissed that as his knackered ankle protesting about the way his feet were braced on the sides of the tub.

It wasn’t until they had screamed their pleasure and Lacey was lying boneless against his chest that they noticed the sound of running water. Lacey pushed herself off him and shut the faucet off.

“Opps. I think we knocked the plug out.”

It was a sensible explanation because there was a lot less water in the tub than there had been to begin with. Gold glanced at the floor, there was a fair sized puddle there, but in the post-orgasmic quiet he could still hear a muffled dripping, maybe it had started raining again? Lacey wasn’t willing to let the puzzle go that easily.

“Where the fuck has all the water gone?”

It took her a moment to co-ordinate her limbs to get out of the tub and it took Gold’s arms to stop her slipping in the puddle on the floor. She kissed him a quick thank you for his care and wrapped a towel around herself, (her robe had been on the floor and was doing its best to mop up the puddle). As Gold climbed out of the tub after her Lacey swore.

“There’s a crack. We cracked the tub. Oh fuck!”

Lacey bolted from her apartment, Gold heard her bare feet pounding on the stairs that led to the library below. He cursed under his breath and wrapped a towel around his waist, in the moments that followed he would thank gods he didn’t really believe in for the foresight that made him grab his cell phone from his coat pocket when he picked up his cane.

The mystery of where the bath water had gone was solved. The library’s Santa’s Grotto was a dripping mess, paper snowflakes and garlands were melting into mush and even Leroy, (Storybrooke’s regular Santa), would be reluctant to sit in that soggy throne. Lacey wasn’t paying that mess any mind, clad only in a towel she was pulling books from the bookcase that had suffered from the flood. Gold winced at the sad whimper she made when one of the books dissolved in her hands. He had never hit speed dial so fast, as always his call was answered by the second ring.

_“Mister Gold.”_

“Dove, flood in the library needs attention now.”

_“On my way.”_

“Oh Dove, swing by my house and grab me a full change of clothes.”

_“ETA fifteen minutes sir.”_

Dove arrived in eleven minutes and didn’t bat an eyelid when he was greeted by his boss wearing only a towel and a helpless expression, (Gold had tried to help Lacey save the books but she snarled at him so he’d backed off). The ever unflappable right hand man had calmly handed the towel clad Lacey Gold’s second best overcoat and set to work no questions asked. 

While Gold was getting dressed he was working out how much to increase Dove’s salary by, needless to say it was a significant figure, boosted by the simple fact Dove’s eyes had never once strayed toward Lacey in a leering fashion.


End file.
